


Who Will Love Me? [Miz Aquaria Lesbian Erotica]

by Farrahs_Moaning



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Drag Queens, F/F, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Season/Series 10, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrahs_Moaning/pseuds/Farrahs_Moaning
Summary: Aquaria notices that Miz Cracker has been acting different lately. Finding out why leads to a night they'll never forget.





	Who Will Love Me? [Miz Aquaria Lesbian Erotica]

“BITCH RUN!” Yelled Aquaria.

The sound of 5 pairs of heels crashing against the floor of the hotel lobby was deafening as Miz Cracker, Aquaria, Blair, Kameron and Mayhem all dashed towards the slowly closing elevator doors. But just before the doors had fully shut, they all managed to cram themselves in along with their suitcases. 

“After a gig like that, a marathon was the last thing I needed.” Mayhem said as the rest of the group chuckled. When they reached their floor each of the girls slid their way out of the tight squeeze of the elevator wheeling their luggage behind them.

“Okay,” Said Kameron, “Now where the hell is our rooms! I need a god damn nap!”

“Sis chill out,” Aquaria said with a smile, “we’re just down this corridor”

All the girls made their way down to their rooms while reminiscing on the show they had just put on for their adoring fans.

“That centre split was SO AMAZING!” Blair said to Kameron.

“Blair shut up, your singing KILLED ME!” Kameron said as the rest of the group agreed and continued to relish in the glory of another amazing show. But while all this was taking place Aquaria couldn’t help but notice how drained Miz Cracker looked. On stage Cracker was a beacon of positive vibes. “What happened?” she thought to herself. “Miz Cracker normally won’t stop talking and now she’s dead silent and closed off.”

“301 through to 305 are all ours.” Mayhem said passing out the individual keys to each of the girls. “Now don’t stay up too late” she continued, “we have another show tomorrow.”

“UGHHHH fine.” said Kameron unlocking her door.

“Goodnight everyone, sleep tight!” Blair said as she closed the door behind her.

Just as Miz Cracker was unlocking her door Aquaria put her hand on her shoulder and pulled her aside softly. Miz looked deep into Aquaria’s eyes.

“I Just wanted to know what’s up with you?”

“W- What do you mean?” Replied Cracker

“Well, it just seems like as soon as you get off stage you just haven’t been the quirky and cute person that you normally are. You seem a little off lately.”

“Oh no don’t worry” Said Cracker pretending everything was okay. “I’m just tired that’s all.” she said as she faked a smile

Aquaria didn’t believe her at all.

“Okay..” Aquaria said sceptically. “But just in case you need me I’m just next door okay?” She reassured.

“Okay.”

Cracker and Aquaria smiled at each other as they opened their doors and went in for the night. Cracker closed her door behind her, slammed her back against it and slid down onto the floor. She was in complete despair and there was no denying it. However, the only thing getting her through it was the thought of Aquaria calling her cute.

 

Aquaria was woken up by the sound of her door being knocked. She looked over at her phone to see that it was only an hour since her and the other girls parted ways. She rolled out of bed and walked over to the door. As she swung the door open she saw Miz Cracker with tears rolling down her face.

“Oh my gosh Cracker what’s wrong?!” Said Aquaria reaching out to embrace her.

The small petite blonde latched on to her and showed no sign of letting go.

“I wasn’t strong enough.” Miz Cracker said barely even to get the words out without sniffling.

Aquaria looked down at the girl clinging onto her. She had never seen her like this.

“Don’t worry, I’m here for you now.” Said Aquaria, leading Cracker into her room. She then reached over to the nightstand and handed a box of tissues over to her friend in need.

“Thank you.” Cracker mumbled. Aquaria sat down on the bed and held Cracker’s hand to make her feel safe.

“So what happened?” Aquaria said as a long silence followed.

“It doesn’t matter.” Mumbles Cracker looking down at her lap.

“No, it does matter.” Aquaria said sternly. Aquaria moved closer to Cracker and caressed her cheek, making her look up. “Do you need me to beat anyone up?”

Miz Cracker giggled “No.” she said “Its’ just…”

“Whatever it is you can tell me.” Aquaria said lovingly to her friend in need.

Miz Cracker looked into Aquaria’s eyes once more and took a deep breath.

“Well… When I first broke up with my ex, I thought I could be strong about it. I thought I could just bounce back. But then days turned into weeks and then into months…and well. At night… I just get lonely and I just think… If he couldn’t love me then… who will?”

A single tear fell down Crackers cheek and Aquaria swiped it away with her thumb.

“Cracker, you are one of the most beautiful, funny and lovable people I know. We all get lonely sometimes it’s a part of life but there is always someone who loves you. You are a strong woman and I believe that you deserve nothing less than the absolute best in life. I love you Cracker and don’t you ever forget it.”

The two shared a hug and Cracker had never felt so loved in her whole life.

“Thank you. I needed that.” Cracker said softly in Aquaria’s ear. When she finally did let go Aquaria saw the cute little smile on Crackers face that she was so used to.

“Aquaria…”

“Yeah Cracker?”

“Is it okay if I stayed in your room?…just for a little?”

Aquaria smiled at the small little ball of energy sat on her bed.

“Of course.”

Crackers face lit up with joy.

After a long night of talking and laughing the two were beginning to get progressively more tired.

“Cracker, you can have my bed for the night, I’ll take the couch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive” replied Aquaria as she winked at Cracker.

The two wound down for the night by performing each of their night time routines before Aquaria switched off the lights. They climbed into bed and got comfortable.

“Goodnight Cracker” Aquaria called out, only to realise that Cracker was already fast asleep. “Damn.” Aquaria said to herself before drifting off.

An hour later Aquaria was once again awoken from her slumber. She was awoken by the sounds coming from her current roommate in the bed. Cracker sounded like she was crying again except this time she looked like she was having a really bad dream. She was vigorously changing sleeping positions and whimpering continuously. Aquaria walked over to the side of the bed and held her hand.

“Cracker?” She said softly. The small girl's eyes slowly opened as she realised it was Aquaria by her side. Cracker quickly shuffled over and placed her head into Aquaria’s lap and started to cry. “What’s wrong?” Cracker tried to stop her tears for a moment so she could talk.

“I dreamt I lost you.” Cracker said squeezing Aquaria for comfort. Aquaria was speechless. Cracker was in a complete mess over the thought of losing her. Aquaria felt so cherished. “I really mean something to her.” she thought.

“Don’t leave me alone please.” Cracker said as she looked up at Aquaria as her eyes started to dry.

“I wouldn’t leave you for the world.” Those words meant so much to Cracker. The way she said it just mad Crackers heart melt. She pulled Aquaria into bed with her and the two got comfortable under the covers. Aquaria wrapped her arms around Cracker and ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted to keep her safe no matter what and always wanted her to feel loved. The feel of Aquarius soft skin against her’s was just what Cracker needed to make her feel better.

“I love everything about you. You know that right?” Aquaria said.

“Yeah.” Cracker said giggling.

“Good, just making sure.”

Before she could respond Cracker felt her lips push up against Aquaria’s. Time seemed to stop for a second as Cracker realised what was happening.

“How did this happen?!?! Thought Miz Cracker…

“An why didn’t I happen sooner.

 

A rush flooded through them both their and hearts started pounding. Miz Cracker had never felt anything like this before. It came completely out of nowhere. She had never even kissed a girl. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The adrenaline overtook her and her she pulled Aquaria on top of her. Aquaria moved down to Crackers neck and started lightly planting small kisses before leaving larger and longer kisses which made Cracker moan like she had never moaned before.

“Oh fuc-“ Cracker said only barely able to get the words out because of deep she was breathing.

Aquaria Slid her way down Crackers body and made it down her thighs. She looked up at Cracker and saw a look of complete pleasure. Aquaria picked the waistband of Cracker’s pink panties and pulled them off of Cracker’s body to reveal her soaking wet pussy. Without hesitation, Aquaria began to rub small circles on Cracker’s clit which made Cracker gasp for air. She was in complete ecstasy. She felt nothing but complete satisfaction coming from Aquaria’s motion. Aquaria slid two fingers into Cracker’s opening and started pumping them in a and out at a steady pace. Almost instantly her fingers were soaked but Aquaria showed no sign of stopping. As Cracker started to moan louder and more intensely Aquaria picked up the pace. Fingering faster and managing her G-spot while maintaining here tongue swirls on her clit. 

“Ah, fuck I’m gonna cum!!”

Crackers back arched and she exclaimed a humungous moan before flopping back on the bed in total a state of total ecstasy. She was extremely sweaty and breathing heavily. She could no longer process reality. This was unlike anything that she had experienced before. It wasn’t long before Aquaria came up to lay beside her.

“How did I do?” She said with a smirk. Cracker was too exhausted to say anything so she just smiled and hoped that Aquaria took the hint. They both giggled and began to cuddle as they drifted off to sleep.

“We should do this more often” Said Aquaria.

“I wouldn’t object.” Replied Cracker getting giddy at the idea of this being a regular thing.

“Goodnight sweet cheeks.” Said Aquaria, Kissing Cracker on the forehead.

“Goodnight.”

The two drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

Cracker had just finished a lip-sync and it was her job to introduce the next act.

“Now it’s time for one of the most talented and amazing performers I know, Ladies and gentleman please welcome, Aquaria!

Aquaria came out onstage and shared an embrace with Cracker. Aquaria whispered “You looked adorable out there babe” into her ear. Cracker smiled to herself as she left the stage. As Aquaria began to perform her number, Cracker watched her from the wings. She started thinking to herself: “I’m one of the luckiest people alive.”


End file.
